


it's over, isn't it?

by thisaliennerd



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisaliennerd/pseuds/thisaliennerd
Summary: Richie remembers a moment from 27 years ago
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	it's over, isn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just what my brain did after watching It Chapter II the other day, so I hope y'all enjoy this sad lil flashback

Richie stares out over the cliff, down into the water. He takes a slow, deep breath, trying to suppress the painful ache deep within him. 

“Richie?”

He squeezes his eyes shut, taking off his glasses. He hears Bev getting closer, but he doesn’t move, just tries to get himself under control. 

"Richie?" 

Richie is huddled in the ground, his head in his knees, tears streaming down his face. Choking sobs tear through him, shame filling every fiber of his being. Richie's head shoots up as he hears Eddie's voice ringing out through the trees.

"Richie?" Twigs snap as Eddie's voice gets closer, "Richie where the fuck are you? I escaped my mom, but I only have a few minutes."

Richie wipes his tears away frantically, desperately trying to hide the evidence of his breakdown. 

"Holy shit, dude. What is wrong with y—?" Eddie freezes in his tracks as he sees Richie on the ground, "Are you crying?"

"Fuck no, asshole. I just got some fucking dirt in my eye...or something." Richie looks down at the ground, rubbing his face.

Eddie shifts uncomfortably on his toes, staring down at Richie. He sighs and slides down the wall, sitting down next to Richie. 

“What’s wrong?” Eddie asks quietly.

Richie sniffs and folds his arms, “Nothing, man. I’m just…”

“What, so everyone gets in one fight, and all of a sudden we’re lying to each other? C’mon, you can trust me!” Eddie nudges Richie.

“It’s just…" Richie sighs, "Bowers has really been going after me recently.”

Eddie frowns, “Like, more than normal?”

Richie nods, refusing to look at Eddie. 

“Well, that blows ass dude, I’m sorry.” Eddie bounces his knee anxiously, “What’s he doing? Because I’m worried he doesn’t clean that knife properly and if he tries to go all psycho on you like he did with Ben, there are all kinds of diseases that—”

“No, it’s not like that. I mean he’s always a fucking psycho, but no, it’s just—” Richie pauses, squeezing his eyes shut, “He keeps calling me stupid shit.”

“Like names?” Eddie looks over at Richie, confused.

Richie doesn’t say anything, just stares down into his lap.

“Wait, but you’re Richie Trashmouth Tozier. No one can talk shit better than you!” Eddie laughs. 

“Yeah, I get it. I’m being a pussy.” Richie grits his teeth angrily. 

“I mean, yeah, a little,” Eddie smiles, but sees Richie's face and sobers a little, “But I didn’t say that.”

Richie shakes his head, still refusing to meet Eddie's eyes. 

“This is really bothering you, huh?” Eddie mutters. “What’s he even been calling you?”

Richie still says nothing. 

“C’mon, man! What’s up?” Eddie persists, putting his hand on Richie's shoulder.

“He’s…he’s been saying I’m a faggot and a fairy. Shit like that.” Richie stutters.

“That’s fucked, but it’s not like it’s true, right?" 

Richie stands up and takes a few steps away from Eddie.

“Right?” Eddie repeats, eyes widening.   
  


“What if it was!” Richie whirls around, finally locking eyes with Eddie, “What if I was...you know…gay? Would you make fun of me too? Call me a fag?”

“What? No!” Eddie scrambles to his feet too. 

“You’re lying!” Richie yells, “You’re lying so you can...I don’t know, get me to tell you things!”

“What are you talking about? I would never—”

Richie cuts Eddie off, starting to get hysterical, “You’re fucking with me!” 

“Richie!” Eddie yells, grabbing him by the shoulders, “You’re my best friend! I wouldn’t call you that.”

Richie shakes his head, still protesting but no longer yelling, “I don’t believe—” 

And then suddenly Eddie’s lips are on his. His words die in his throat and all the fight melts from his body. But just as suddenly as it began, the kiss is over. Eddie jerks back, panic in his eyes.

“I—I should go.” Eddie stutters, stumbling backwards, “My mom—she’ll be looking—I should get back.”

“Wait, but—” Richie calls after Eddie.

But Eddie rushes off down the street, not even looking back.

“...I love you,” Richie says softly, watching Eddie go. 

The waterfall crashes in the distance, echoing off the cliffs below.

“Hey,” Bev puts a hand on Richie’s shoulder. Even on her pale hand, he can see the discoloration from where her wedding ring used to be. She smiles gently at him, “I’ve been looking for you.”

“I know.” Richie looks back down at his glasses in his hands, running a thumb over the crack in the lens.

“Do you want me to leave?” Bev asks, dropping her hand.

Richie shakes his head, “It’s fine.” 

Bev leans against the barrier too, looking down at the glasses too. She doesn’t say anything, just stands in silence with him.

Richie shakes his head, tears welling up in his eyes again, “I should have told him. I should have told him that I loved him.”

“He knew,” Bev says quietly. 

“You don’t know that.” Richie’s voice cracks, and he tries desperately to hold it together.   
  
“Yeah, I do.” Bev looks up at Richie, covering his hand in hers, “He knew, Richie, and he loved you too.”

The tears start to flow over, “How am I supposed to go on, Bev?”

  
  
“You have to. Because he’d want you to. He’d want you to keep living, to be yourself,” She pauses, “To find someone.”

“I can’t.” Richie sets his jaw and wipes away his tears.

Bev takes Richie’s face in her hands, staring into his eyes, “You can. And you will. He loved you, and he would want you to be happy.”

“I don’t know. I can’t imagine ever loving anyone the way I loved him.”

“No, you know what, I don’t believe in soulmates. You loved him and he loved you, and that was beautiful, but he wouldn’t have wanted this. We’re finally free. It’s time to start living.” Bev takes the glasses from Richie’s hands and slides them onto his nose.

Richie shakes his head, smiling slightly in spite of himself. He looks back at Beverly, his smile slowly fading. He looks deep into her eyes, “I love you, you know.”

“I love you too,” Bev smiles, pulling Richie away from the ledge, “C’mon.”

“So, you and Ben, huh?” Richie teases, poking Beverly in her ribs.

“Shut up!” She laughs, shoving Richie.

Bittersweet laughter fills the air, and they link arms, holding each other close as they turn their backs to the river, and walk into the sunset.


End file.
